With a rise in energy prices, development and utilization of new energy resources have become main subjects in the current energy field research. Since solar energy is pollute-free, inexhaustible and without regional limitations, research on solar power generation becomes a main direction for developing and utilizing new energy resources. Nowadays, utilization of solar power generation is a major way of using solar energy, there is a structure of electrode main gate lines on the front side of a conventional solar cell, and the electrode main gate lines on the front side will block a part of sunlight and reduce the overall conversion efficiency of the cell; Adoption of a cell with no blocking design on the front side can achieve much higher conversion efficiency and power output, and the corresponding module product will achieve higher output and power generation capacity, and reduce the cost at the application end. Such is a trend and a direction of the development.
The current module without obstruction on the front side is applied with the MWT back-contact type cell module products, however, the overall design and process paths of the corresponding MWT cell module on the actual market need to be improved, the current back-contact process actually encounters challenges from the cell design and module design processes, so as to achieve high output efficiency of the cell. Since the overall manufacturing costs of the cell and the cell module are high, applications of products adopting this technology have not been accepted in the market place, but still remain at very small experiments and low production capacity applications. The main reason for this is that, a choice between a design direction of the cell and a design process of corresponding module needs to be made at the cell end, and there are two key points, one is that expensive conductive back sheet is often required to design the module, and the other is that it is difficult for the welding process of the module to achieve an automated process.